


How Do Freckles Work Again?

by silver_freckles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Muscle Appreciation, Short & Sweet, bc bokuto is ripped af, bokuto be quiet people are sleeping, freckle appreciation, oh yea its at training camp, praise kink without the kink, tadashi baby you are beautiful why does this shock you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_freckles/pseuds/silver_freckles
Summary: He pointed at his upper thighs peeking out of his underwear with too much energy and shocked features."W-what?" Tadashi asked, grabbing his shirt to attempt to pull it down more in a growingly embarrassed state. He was never leaving the room in his normal sleeping attire again."The freckles! They're not just on your face!!"





	How Do Freckles Work Again?

**Author's Note:**

> i cant fucking tag. as we know yams is the holy child but people dont focus on bokutos biceps or his PURENESS enough i love him so much

Tadashi stared at himself in the mirror when he got to it, letting his eyes adjust to the too-bright florescent bathroom lights. He should be in his futon, next to Kei, asleep for tomorrow's practice matches. But he was itching in his skin just lying there, so he quietly slipped out to go for a short bathroom trip, hoping some cool water on his face and hands would help him settle down. 

The water made his entire body shiver, and he decided room tempeture would have been a better idea. His dripping face looked a little pale in his own opinion, but that could've been his body telling him that it was time to sleep. It was colder in here, and a little lonely, the quiet hum of the air conditioning and the soft tap of something dripping somewhere, the only thing he could hear. It was pretty calming, as of the bathroom was trying to ease him into sleep right there. 

He was finally starting to feel the weight of the day pull him down, and after another minute he was ready to go back to where he was supposed to so he could get off his feet and out of the chilly air. 

He hadn't made it far from the bathroom, when he saw someone coming the opposite way in the normally lit hallway (a wonderful amount of light compared to the bathroom's harshness). He didn't think anybody would be awake, or at least in this part of building, so he was starting to feel too vulnerable and a little embarrassed by what he normally wears to bed; a slightly oversized tee shirt that used to belong to his dad, his boxer briefs, and socks. It's not like communal bathing wasn't a thing here, but that didn't mean it was okay for him to walk around in his underwear like Tanaka.

He recognized the face when he got close enough, though it was a little difficult with his hair down. It was Bokuto-san, the captain of Fukurodani . Though they hadn't play against each other thus far, Tadashi still distinctly remember him and Kuroo-san yelling each other's names on multiple occasions. 

He didn't know much about the owl-like captain, except that he was loud, he was powerful, and he was very energetic. It was usually the smaller ones that got overexcited, as proven by Nishinoya and Hinata, so Tadashi had to honestly wonder where the larger male got his energy when he was running around and yelling constantly. 

Even now, in the middle of the night, he showed little signs of being tired, whistling and tilting his head from side to side as he got closer to the freckled boy. 

"Oya! It's freckle-chan! You should be sleeping." He said, in a voice that Tadashi immediately worried was too loud. And again, his hair was down, so he wasn't  _as_ intimidating, but he was still  _big._ Not as tall as Tsukki, but he made up for it with a way larger figure, his broad shoulders and bolder chest making Tadashi jump a little when he spoke at him boldly. 

He hadn't spoken directly to Bokuto or Kuroo thus far, but he had still heard the title of "freckle-chan" when Nekoma's captain was talking to Kei, and could only guess that he was referring to him. And Bokuto saying that confirmed that. Which also made him think, did him and Kuroo talk about him? Or did they just take his most obvious unique feature and use that to form a general name for him. Either way, it was too late for him to overthink trivial things, and he had to respond to Bokuto. 

"I just had to pee, sorry." He spoke in a much quieter tone, not even thinking to question what Bokuto was doing up in the middle of the night. He wasn't exactly sure what he was apologizing for, it wasn't like he did anything wrong, but Kei always told him he had a bad habit of saying sorry too much to upperclassmen, for no particular reason. That, and the subconscious embarrassment of his current outfit. 

Bokuto hummed in acceptance, before he grinned. "Well, you better rest up, we're gonna play hard tomorrow!" It wasn't a smug thing, his words didn't even hold a heavy air of competition, he was still light and playful. It made Tadashi relax, the feeling of intimidation washing away. 

He nodded, smiling back, before saying "Good luck" and starting to walk back to the room so he could heed Bokuto's advice. He had only managed to take a step or two, when a strong hand was suddenly hard on his shoulder, pulling him back with just a little too much force.

He quickly met Bokuto's eyes, startled and scared. The larger male stood back, and pointed at his upper thighs peeking out of his underwear with too much energy and shocked features. 

"W-what?" Tadashi asked, grabbing his shirt to attempt to pull it down more in a growingly embarrassed state. He was never leaving the room in his normal sleeping attire again.

"The freckles! They're not just on your face!!" He spoke in a tone that was just short of shouting in the otherwise quiet hallway. 

Tadashi blinked once, twice, totally taken aback. Of course the freckles weren't just on his face, they were littered in different spots all over his body for as long as he could remember. He was pretty sure all freckled people were like that. But Bokuto definitely looked honestly amazed at his dotted upper thighs. 

"Yeah? They're on my thighs, and my back, and shoulders..." He saw the way the captain's eyes shone, so he pulled the collar of his already loose shirt aside so that his shoulder was exposed, because that was alot less intimidating than having someone gawk at his exposed thighs. 

"That's so pretty!" He said, coming forward to run his fingers over the skin before pulling away, as if he was testing to see if they were real or not. 

"Pretty?" Tadashi released his shirt and looked up at Bokuto's excited face, blushing a little. No one had ever really marveled at him like that, and he had always thought of his freckles as more of permanent blemishes than anything that was considered "pretty". 

"Well yeah, it looks so nice and they pop out on your skin like that. I wish I had something as cool as that." That was a truly odd feeling for Tadashi. Yes, he was being fawned over, but for someone so much better than him to actually be... _jealous?_ He felt like the thought that he was better than the great Bokuto had to be eradicated immediately. 

"You have your strength, though? Nobody here has more muscles than you." He said, switching the spotlight on him, and thankfully, Bokuto beamed. 

He put one hand on his hip and the other arm in the air before flexing it proudly. He took pride in making sure he was as strong as he could be, going to the gym so often they knew him by name. Tadashi watched, mesmerized at how he could see different muscles moving and tensing at Bokuto moved.

"Well that's pretty, too." He said quieter, almost glad he could prove Bokuto better than him. When he said that, the larger male looked so touched. He placed both hands on Tadashi's shoulders and smiled at him. 

"You're so cute freckle-chan, be careful to not let Tsukki's salt get on you." He squinted at the last part, and said it in a way that made it sound like Kei was plotting to steal his purity. Tadashi couldn't help but laugh, because Bokuto looked so  _serious_. 

Another wave of drowsiness ran though him at that moment, his body scolding him for the delay back to his warm futon. He yawned, his body wavering a bit, before he looked back to Bokuto, trying to think of a proper response. 

Thankfully, the larger male removed his hands from Tadashi's shoulders, crossing them over his chest instead. "Oya, sorry to keep you, you really should get back to sleep or I'll be held accountable for weakening the competition." And again, he looked serious about it. 

Tadashi nodded, and bowed slightly, bidding Bokuto a good night before he turned back to the direction of the room he belonged to. Talking to Bokuto had been an extremely pleasant experience. He was humble, energetic, a bit simple-minded, and incredibly sweet. But he was still so precise and skilled on the court. All of that, mixed with his appearance gave him his own uniqueness amongst the others at the camp, that stood out out to Tadashi. The feeling of intimidation seemed foreign to him now, because he honestly couldn't picture Bokuto doing anything negative to anybody.  

And as he shuffled back to his room, he quietly looked forward to the practice match tomorrow. 


End file.
